Miss Invisible
by TouchScreenGirl
Summary: Maybe being so diffrerent isn't so bad after all. Miss Invisible by Marie Digby


A girl with shimmery bronze hair came running to the Cullen household. Her tears made her gorgeous, brown eyes look puffy and red. Everyone in her school treated her like a freak, a loser. But she wasn't one.

Everyone in the house became alert. They were all confused.

"_Renesmee!" _ Everyone called out.

Renesmee came running to the music room and locked the door. She sank to the floor and cried. She looked around and saw her father's majestic piano sitting in the middle.

She stroked the piano and sat down. She tried to remember everything that happened to her. And brought all of them out in a song.

_**There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something just hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate  
She just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry  
She'll say...**_

She remembered her first day of school in Summerton High. It was horrible. All the teachers liked her but the students didn't. During lunch she would sit under the bleachers, which she does every day. During classes, her teachers praise her work but the students just snicker and roll their eyes. She always heard this and she just wanted to cry.

_**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name…**_

She wanted everyone to look at her for once. To let them know how she felt if they were in her shoes. She's been waiting for the day she'll be a famous artist like Miley Cyrus or a writer like Anne Rice, but in her case, it seemed impossible. She was half- human and vampire.

_**The beginning, in the first weeks of class  
She did everything to try and fit in  
But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked  
And the more that they screamed  
She retreated to where she is now  
And she'll sing...**_

In school, she did everything to just fit in. No one spoke to her, or even said a simple _hello_. There was one time, when she was carrying heavy books, a cheerleader pushed her off the stairs. Everyone who witnessed this crowned her as the laughing stock of the school. She broke her arm and had to stay home. She was glad and didn't mind.

_**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name**_

This routine just went on and on until she couldn't take it anymore.__

_**And one day just the same as the last  
Just the days been in counting the time  
Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...**_

The one day, her best friend, Jacob Black heard what happened to her, and enrolled himself in her school. This made her feel much better.

A knock suddenly startled Renesmee.

"_Sweetheart, can I come in?" _A velvety voice spoke.

"_Sure."_ Renesmee replied.

Her father, Edward, opened the door and stared at her daughter.

"_Oh Renesmee."_ He rushed over and enveloped his daughter in a hug.

"_Why did I have to be so different?"_ She asked softly.

" You're special, that's not bad thing." Edward assured his daughter lovingly.

Renesmee showed her father everything that happened. He was very angry at everyone who treated her daughter like trash. How could someone treat her that way?

"_You're not ugly, sweetheart. You're a beautiful, talented girl. Don't listen to what they say. They're just jealous of what you are, what you have and how you look like." _ He reminded his daughter.

"_Thanks dad." _RepliedRenesmee.

"_How about we go for a run? Practice on beating Emmett?" _

"_I'd love that."_

"_Well, let's go."_ Edward offered his hand and Renesmee took it gracefully.

Her father was right. Maybe being different is no so bad.

**The End**


End file.
